


Like Vegas

by SuchaHag



Category: Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Bad Decisions, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: When you dare to be stupid. 🏨





	Like Vegas

“Come to my room later.” She pushed the card with her room and phone number on it toward him

He eyes widened in surprise, “What?”

“Whatever you want, I can be… whatever you need, I can do.” she looked him in the eye as his eyebrow arched. 

When she walked away, her legs were shaking. She doubted he would take her up on her offer. How many women were saying the same things to him?

She had an early dinner and then sat in her room. She argued with herself that she was missing out on going for drinks with fellow fans. Would if they ran into him while they were out? She feigned a headache with them, but made them promise to text if there was a sighting. 

She decided to write, but her hands shook. She couldn't read, her mind wandered. 

_ This is stupid, he's not coming - that card was thrown in the trash immediately.  _ She got up and regarded herself in the mirror. She did her hair and makeup, even wore a short dress. For what? A whim? A dare with herself? She checked the clock, it was getting late.  _ Perhaps I could catch the girls at the bar and have one drink, _ she mused. She certainly didn't need to ready herself, she sighed and opened the closet to find shoes. 

_ Bzzzzzzzz  _ her phone vibrated a text notification.

An unknown number, “are you in your room?”

“Yes”

“Are you alone?”

“All night.”

“Not for long.”

Her heart started racing and it became hard to breathe.  _ Was that him?  _ Her hands shook as she put down the phone and walked toward the door. 

Just as she was going to look through the peephole, there was a sharp knock. She jumped and grabbed her chest. After taking a deep breath, she looked through the hole. It was him. 

She opened the door and he immediately stepped inside. “Whatever I need?” he said. She nodded. He pushed her against the wall, she could smell the scotch and cigarettes, and for a moment she was scared. “I need you to be mine.” He gripped her arms tightly and shoved his tongue in her mouth. He engulfed her and she could barely breathe. She could not keep up, he was devouring her. She was sure it was not to give her pleasure, he wanted control. His hand left her arm and she heard his pants rustling and a zipper. His mouth went to her ear, “Suck me off.” Her heart pounded against her chest as his hands rested on her shoulders heavily. She slid her back down the wall until she was level with his cock. It was huge and very erect. She wrapped her hands around it and pumped as she sucked on his head. He immediately started thrusting and she gagged. She couldn't pull back because her head was against the wall. She doubled her pace and took as much as she could. She sucked and licked until she heard his breath start to hitch. The thrusting started again and she bobbed to try to keep him from going too deep.  _ Please cum, I'm can't keep up,  _ she pleaded with herself. Suddenly he came with a loud groan and his hand was in her hair, pulling her head back. Hot thickness coated her throat and she swallowed quickly, trying desperately not to cough or vomit. He finally pulled out and stepped back. “Not bad,” he growled.

She was looking down, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were watering and she was a little scared. Was he drunk? Was he going to hurt her? She felt his eyes study her from above. “How much?” 

“How much?” She echoed, puzzled.

“What do you charge to fuck you?”

“Charge?” She whispered. She felt the heat as tears formed and started to run down her face.  _ He thinks I'm a prostitute. _

_ “ _ Charge,” he paused and she heard him swallow, “my mate said you had to be a prostitute.” The harshness in his voice was gone. She kept her eyes down and shook her head. She heard a low hiss, “Fuck.”

He went into the bathroom and she heard water running for a moment. Seconds later he was on his knees in front of her, holding a damp washcloth. 

She could not look up yet, “thanks,” she murmured.

“You're not one, are you?” his voice was nearly a whisper.

“No.” she could barely hear herself respond.

“Oh my God...oh my God,” she heard panic in his voice.

A flash of anger surged through her, “You are a pig.”

“Who the fuck propositions a person like that? I could not stop thinking about you. I thought it was a joke and had to call my friend back home.” 

“So you demand blow jobs from hookers the minute you get into the room? Classy.”

He sat down and tried to look at her, “I have no excuse. I’ve never done that before. I’m sorry. I really am.”

She used the washcloth to wipe her mouth, her jaw hurt. “Please, can you get me a glass of water?” Moments later, one appeared and she drink it, swishing the liquid in her mouth briefly before swallowing. 

A hand appeared before her, “Can we try again? Or do you want me to leave?”

She took his hand and he pulled her up, “We can try again. With permission this time?” She tried to smile, but it was watery.

“Can I hug you?” he looked her in the eye then and she nodded. Arms went around her instantly. “I’m so so sorry.” She nodded into his chest.

A moment later she pulled away, “Hi, I’m Beth. I’m a big fan and I make poor decisions.”

“Hi Beth, I make poor decisions too, fueled by alcohol.”

She motioned to a chair and he sat down. She took another chair and sat across from him. She explained why she propositioned him and he explained that usually when someone flirts with him, they always end up ditching him. He swore he never did anything like that before and that’s why he needed the liquid courage and pounced. They talked for awhile and finally cleared the air. “Do you want me to go now?” he stood.

“No,” she walked slowly to him, “sit.” He sat and stared at her as she stepped up to him. She cupped his face and then ran her hands through his beard. She kissed him slowly, running her tongue along his lip. “I want a do over.” His hands went to her waist as he parted his lips. The kisses turned passionate and she was straddling him as he sat. She pulled his shirt up and buried her nose in his chest hair. She stood, pulled her dress off and took his hand. “Let’s move this to the bed.” He swallowed and nodded as she led him to the king sized bed. He sat and she motioned to his pants. He shimmied them off, “you are in charge, Beth.” 

She walked back to him and pushed on his shoulder until he was on his back. She climbed over him until she was kneeling over him. She rubbed along his length and moaned. Her hands were on his chest and she twisted his nipples lightly. She kissed him again and continued rubbing against him. Soon she could not stand it any more and she sat up and removed her bra. She shifted over slightly and pulled her panties off. “I’m going to fuck you.” she growled at him.

He nodded, eyes wide. Balancing on the balls of her feet she took him in her hand and guided him to her. She sunk down slowly.  _ Ow ow ow owowowow  _ she shifted a bit and adjusted her angle until she was all the way down. She looked at him then, his head tilted back and eyes closed - the look of bliss on his face almost made her heart ache.  _ I love you -  _ her hips rocked as she rode him. The fullness gave way to pleasure as she pivoted her hips and ground into him slowly. She leaned back slightly and pumped her hips and she felt her pleasure build. His hands come up and spanned her hips.

“Beth….oh Beth...oh that feels so good.” his eyes opened and they were nearly black, his breath become short and his hips started matching her thrusts. Her pleasure tipped and she peaked, lengthening her strokes while her walls contracted and milked him to his own release. She collapsed into his arms and he held her. 

He spent the night and early in the morning, he left. She woke up to an empty bed and a text on her phone: “Thank you, Beth.”

She showered and got ready, it was the last day of the con and she had a flight that night. She made her way downstairs and ate breakfast. She laughed to herself, she had a photo-op scheduled with him today.  _ That should be interesting.  _

That night she was on her way home, with several shots from her photo-op. She looked at the poses of herself in his arms and his face buried in her hair. For no charge, of course.

He said he was keeping her number, in case he was ever in her area. She smiled at him and kissed him goodbye before she walked away...what happened at the con, stays at the con.

 


End file.
